


you

by stanleyuris



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyuris/pseuds/stanleyuris
Summary: reddie w/ song lyrics





	1. Chapter 1

_**'they say that the world was built for two'.**_ some, may say that is completely untrue. richie tozier, however, knew it was a fact. he'd been 'in love' per-say, with eddie kaspbrak for quite some time now. he didn't know how eddie felt, but he was almost positive he was straight - of course he's straight, that's the normality. richie wasn't your typical boy at all, he didn't care for sports. he liked doing impressions but he was really quite bad at them. all of the losers thought his voices were terrible but they loved him too much to tell him. but, as i was saying. richie had known he was gay for a couple of years, because of eddie he realised actually. he wasn't out to anybody, he was too afraid of judgement. 

 

 _ **'im stupid for you**_ , richie, isn't it obvious?' eddie thought to himself as he lay awake. he also had been 'in love' i guess you could say, with richie for a long time, for about as long as they'd known each other. i mean, he knew richie didn't like girls, it's completely obvious. but still, he couldnt bring himself to tell him. eddie was soft. he had crushes on just about any boy that walked past his, but there was something about richie tozier, something different. he was the kind of person that could very easily 'take eddie's breath away' or quite literally make his heart stop. 

 

 _ **'would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?'**_ those were twelve words richie was dying to say to eddie. yes, they're young, but what did that matter? they loved each other, but were completely unaware. they looked at each other in the same way, but were oblivious to it.

 

 _ **'make believe worlds make us all feel alive'**_ and, in richie and eddie's case, the make believe world was one where they were together, rather than alone, longingly looking at the other for years in fear of being judged. that, really was all either of them wished for. 

 

 _ **'i could be the one you want'**_ was what richie wanted to tell eddie, but little did he know, he in-fact was.

 

 _ **'you're driving me wild,'**_ eddie, you have been for years. why can't i just tell you? 

 

 _ **'i want you all to myself this time,'**_ richie, you're too good for everyone else, too good for me. 


	2. confessing

_**'conflicted looks good on me'**_ and conflicted was exactly what richie was. he and eddie were with each other right now. they were sitting on the sidewalk, richie was kicking stones, and eddie was staring at his shoes, they'd been sitting like this for almost 10 minutes. "hey, eds?" richie spoke softly, eddie looked at him and nodded, as if telling him to go on, so he did, "c-can i ask you something maybe? wait. no, i mean tell you something." eddie laughed, "yeah, richie, tell me whatever." he smiled, and suddenly it felt like 10,000 weights were lifted off richie's shoulders, man, he'd do anything for eddie. "okay, so, i mean i know you'll react bad and think i'm really weird for saying this but i have a crush on you like a really big one and i have for ages and i love you okay." that was the fastest richie had ever said anything. he started shaking nervously, eddie smiled softly, "richie, i love you too." that - that really made everything better for richie, it's what he'd wanted to hear for god knows how long, and he heard it. eddie liked him back. "you do? but i'm me! i'm richie tozier, i think i'm funny but i'm really not and-" eddie stopped him, "richie, i think you're really, really great and i have since we met each other. i love you a lot, don't worry about how funny or unfunny you are, okay?" 

 

 _ **'you are my favourite place',**_ eddie spaghetti. no, richie and eddie were not together, but they knew how they felt about each other and now richie wanted the whole world to know. he loved eddie with his whole heart, he really did. richie decided the person he'd tell first was stan, i guess they were closest. but then he'd go on and tell bill, bev, mike and ben. he hoped they'd react positively. 

 

 _ **'you are the reason i'm smiling, when there is nothing to smile about'**_ richie told eddie one night when they were sitting in richie's garden looking at the sky. it was dark, so you couldn't really see, but eddie was blushing. neither of them could really believe this was happening. it all felt like a dream. like the make believe world they'd dream of before any of this happened.'

 

 ** _'nothing is better than you,'_** richie tozier. nothing, ever. i'm so happy you exist and i truly would die for you. - eddie kaspbrak.          


End file.
